Vehicle seating assemblies typically include a horizontal seating support and a generally upright seatback. Certain vehicle seating assemblies employ a fold flat, air suspended seat having a system of passive air chambers, some of which are fitted across the front of the seat to support the thigh of the occupant when the seat is occupied. The thigh support chambers self-evacuate into the seat chambers when the seat is not occupied. However, as the thigh support chambers self-evacuate, the front edge of the seat is left unsupported, resulting in a very different feel and appearance from that of a standard foam supported seat cushion. Hence, a vehicle seating assembly which overcomes these drawbacks would be advantageous.